paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Transport
Armored Transport is a one-day DLC heist in PAYDAY 2. It was released on November 14, 2013 for the PC version of the game and is available upon the purchase of the eponymous DLC. The PS3 version of the DLC was released on June 24, 2014, and the Xbox 360 version was released on October 30th, 2014. As the heist opens into live combat, it is impossible to stealth one's way through it and thus, no stealth bonuses are available for it. Overview Contracted by Bain, it involves the crew attacking immobilized GenSec armored trucks for the loot contained within. The heist takes place in one of five different settings: Crossroads, Downtown, Harbor, Park and Underpass. While locations may vary, the prime objective is fixed: the crew will have to open anywhere from to GenSec armored trucks and rob the deposit boxes of their contents. The truck doors can be drilled or blasted open, though using explosives destroys two of the rearmost boxes and their contents. Occassionally, a Bulldozer maybe sitting inside one of the trucks and will engage the team once that truck is opened. The chances of this happening seems to increase with the heist's chosen difficulty. Once a single pack of loot has been bagged, the escape vehicle will call in to notify the crew. Any remaining requisite loot must be bagged as well, and moved to the vehicle before the crew can leave. Assets crossroads dlc (asset).png|Transport: Crossroads Location underpass dlc (asset).png|Transport: Underpass Location downtown dlc (asset).png|Transport: Downtown Location harbor dlc (asset).png|Transport: Harbor Location park dlc (asset).png|Transport: Park Location Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Normal: 4000$ Hard: 6000$ Very Hard: 8000$ Overkill: $ Deathwish: $ Asset-medic-bag.png|Doctor Bag Normal: 6000$ Hard: 9000$ Very Hard: 12000$ Overkill: $ Deathwish: $ asset-expert-driver.png|Expert Driver Normal: $ Hard: $ Very Hard: $ Overkill: $ Deathwish: $ Req.: Control Freak Skill (Ace) Objectives #Drill or C4 into the immobilized trucks. #Pick or saw open the safe boxes. #Get the loot to the getaway vehicle. #Escape. Walkthrough Depending on the mission, there are between 1 and 4 armored transport trucks to be plundered. Their doors must first be opened, either by drilling or by using 4 Shaped Charges. Note that both side-doors will open alongside the rear ones, so trucks are open to fire (and access) from several sides while still providing cover. Inside the trucks are nine deposit boxes along the left wall. Those must be individually either picked or sawed open. These boxes may hold either mission loot (money, jewelry or gold) or loose cash items. As of Update #31, there is a 50% chance that one random deposit box will contain a secret document which, when picked up, will unlock the bonus Train heist, as the second day of this heist. It is advisable to ask the other players if they wish to play the that heist or not before picking up the blueprints, due to its length and difficulty. Armored trucks may have a standard GenSec red shirt guard spawning when the doors are opened, but may also spawn a Bulldozer instead, if playing above Normal difficulty. The escape vehicle will be sent once a pack of mission loot has been bagged, but the actual escape will only be available once the minimum number of requisite loot bags have been secured, depending on the chosen difficulty (2 on Normal, 3 on Hard, 4 on Very Hard, and 5 on Overkill): *In the Harbor scenario, the vehicle might either be a boat (near the rightmost end of the dock) or a van. If the heist happened in the street and not on the dock, it might be a good idea to move the bags towards the dock area while waiting for its arrival (bags can be thrown up from the street into the storage room overlooking the street, which is a decent defensive position closer to the docks). *In the Downtown scenario, you might escape via either helicopter (from the roof of the building opposite from the starting point) or by van (at the starting point). *In the Park scenario, the escape vehicle and loot rally point is the traditional van parked at an intersection near the park's perimeter. *In the Underpass scenario, the escape van will be parked in one of the two nearby alleyways, one near the underpass's entrance and one past a service area adjacent to the tunnel itself. *In all other cases, the vehicle is the van parking not far from an edge of the map. Be advised that depending on your luck and position, quite a lot of running and carrying (or throwing) out in the open might be required to reach it. The Crossroads is the most difficult version of all 5, with police attacking from basically all directions and a heavy sniper presence. It has the highest payout, though, and cash registers in the surrounding stores plus 5 ATM's in the street can provide additional income. It is possible for Bulldozers to show up even on normal difficulty which can make this map partuclarly dangerous for unaware and or underprepared heisters and this increased difficulty is carried over to the train heist if the document is found and collected. In all heists, helicopters can appear and drop off SWAT, MFRs, Bulldozers, HRUs or Tasers. Gallery 2014-09-12_00011.jpg|Underpass Contract Screen. 2014-09-12_00012.jpg|Park Contract Screen. 2014-09-12_00013.jpg|Downtown Contract Screen. 2014-09-14_00004.jpg|Harbor Contract Screen. 2014-09-14_00001.jpg|Crossroads Contract Screen. Crossroads.jpg|Crossroad's starting point. It's among one of the points which you'll start at. Downtown.jpg|Downtown's starting point. Harbor.jpg|Harbor's starting point. You'll be starting in an steel container. Park.jpg|Park's starting point. You'll be starting next to the truck which clashes the GenSec convoy. Underpass.jpg|Underpass's starting point. You'll starting next to the Ambulance which acts as a ambush for the convoy. GenSec Transport.png|The GenSec Transport, as it appears in the Transport: Park Heist, it will remain Identical in all Transport Heists Achievements bags of gold.}} times on OVERKILL difficulty.}} Category:Armored Transport Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Armored Transport DLC